


Remus Lupin/Male!Student!Reader!

by FtDean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FtDean/pseuds/FtDean
Summary: Remus x student one-shot. Reader is male, (could be NB, it isn't mentions much) and its just a nice talk. No real relationship, just a small nice conversion with Lupin in the rain.(Idk how to format fics, my paragraphing is all over the place.)





	Remus Lupin/Male!Student!Reader!

Racing across the sky in beautiful branching streaks of bright light, the lighting looked amazing. Each flash momentarily chasing away the stars as it lit up the sky before the thunder boomed them back into existence. It was beautiful.  
Hugging your knees to your chest, with your cheek resting on one arm as you looked out from the balcony of the tower, a fun little invisible spell keeping you dry… it was kind of an invisible umbrella: you could even look up and see the rain battering down on it.  
It was way past midnight and the half moon was high in the sky, mostly covered by clouds but just knowing it was there, as it always was, have you a weird sense of peace. Hogwarts always felt like you belong but only the moments like this, where you were just looking out on the world, made you feel like you were truly home. At peace.

You were so caught up in your little bubble that you didn't hear the door behind you open, or the footsteps, or the quiet gasp that followed.   
You had only noticed someone was there at all when they had given a small laugh and spoken. “Ah, I see this spot is already taken.”

You turned your head in shock, losing any form of concentration or peace, making your charm dissipate, “Professor Lupin!” You exclaimed, slightly worried about being caught. But soon your worry disappeared as you felt the rain fall rather harshly down on you, getting you practically soaked in a matter of seconds.   
“What are you doing up here?” Remus asked before quickly muttering another charm to keep you both dry- well, to keep you from getting any worse- as he took a seat next to you on the balcony.

“I- uh- well y see- I” 

“Don't worry,” he gave a small chuckle, “I won't tell anyone you were up here.” 

“Oh! Uh, thanks professor.” You gave him a small smile before looking back out to the view of the school grounds and the vast trees outlining the school. 

“So?” 

“So what?” You asked, looking back as Lupin, only to see he wasn't looking at you at all, but rather he was gazing out at the sky, watching in slight awe at the lightning running across the air and touching down miles away.

“So, what are you doing up here?” He asked again, flicking his eyes to you for a brief moment before going back to the sky.

You pulled your eyes from your professor and looked at your hands nervously, “I just love the rain and storms… it brings me a weird feeling of peace or whatever.” You shrugged, feeling a mighty but insecure about your reasoning, worried that it was stupid or feminine or something like that.

Instead of a laugh or tease as you had expected, Lupin gave a humm of agreement and a pleasantly content sigh.

The both of you sat in silence for a few minutes before you reached for the small backpack you brought up with you.  
Your sudden movement caught Remus’ attention, and he watched you rummage through your back and pull out a large thermos and then a mug. You threw him a glance to which he raised an eyebrow.  
“Do… do you want some tea?” you asked, pulling out another mug, so he couldn't protest about that at least.   
Remus watched silently for a second as you poured the tea into the cosy looking mug. Only when you held the mug up to him with a smile and a raised eyebrow did he respond, “oh, thank you.” He smiled and took the mug in both hands, his fingers brushing against yours for just a second.   
“Do you want sugar or anything?” You asked, pouring your own mug and offering him a small sugar packet. He took it and then the spoon you offered and mixed it into his tea.  
Curiously, he saw that you didn't take any sugar for yourself before you took a sip and hummed softly, quite happy with the given circumstances.  
“You don't take sugar?” He asked, taking a sip of his own tea and then giving a rather similar happy humm.  
“No, I don't like sugar in my tea.” You shrugged.  
“Then why do you-”   
“Bring it with me?” You finished for him, and again gave a shrug. “I guess for the same reason I always bring two mugs: I kind of hope someone will join me up here.” You laugh softly.  
Remus gives a small laugh too, “I bet you never hoped it would be a teacher.”   
“especially not a defence against the dark arts teacher,” you rolled smiled and rolled your eyes as Lupin gave a small mock offended gasp. “Mind you, when I started coming up here we didn't have a nice dark arts teacher… or ever, until you.”   
“Well, thanks for the compliment,” he rolled his eyes back at you with a grin. “When did you even start coming up here?” He asked, now turning his whole body to actually face you.  
You mimicked his actions, “since about a week into arriving at Hogwarts.”   
“That long?” His eyebrows raised in a slight shock before they furrowed slightly, “and no one has joined you before?”   
“Nope,” you replied, popping the P in a obviously sarcastically happy tone, “not a single sole.” You gave a weak huf of a laugh and looked down at your hands around your mug, “not that I've ever invited anyone so, it's not like everyone openly shunned me.”  
Remus thought on it a while, of course he wanted to ask more and help you along this but he figured that it wasn't the right time and he'd best just let you both have this quiet moment for now.  
“Well, I imagine I'll be up here quite a lot.” He left the statement hanging in the air like a very unsubtle invitation.


End file.
